spookys_jump_scare_mansionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:LinkLynx/Suggestion Board
Hey guys! I thought I'd create a blog post to share some ideas I think should be included in future updates! Feel free to comment any ideas you have of your own. Endlessmode Gauntlet Challenges Gauntlet Challenges would appear to challenge the player every 250-500 rooms or so; somewhat acting as boss battles in the Endless Mode. I labeled them as Chase Bosses, Room Bosses, and Boss Bosses. Each Gauntlet presenting the player with a different task to handle. Warnings would appear in the elevator prior to the Gauntlet. Successfully completing a Gauntlet would automatically send the player a set number of rooms ahead. The gauntlets will become increasingly harder as the player progresses. They would be as follows; vvv Chase Bosses This Gauntlet would be presented in a manner similar to Specimen 7; difference being THIS chase would be much, much harder. These chases would include two specimens. One Weeping Angel Specimen (Specimen 6, Monster 4, Unknown Specimen 5) AND one Generic Chase Specimen (Specimen 2, Specimen 4, Monster 6). The challenge being, you would have to navigate the room with eye site on the Weeping Angel Specimen whilst avoiding the Generic Chase Specimen. I always imagined the Generic Chase Specimen to be one that can phase through walls, as I always found those variants more challenging. Especially when navigating looped and back-to-back hallways. Abyss Maze rooms would generate more often, I feel this would drastically increase the difficulty of the chase. Players could no longer blindly run backwards to escape. I'm going to use this opportunity to present my very own specimen idea. After an incredibly nostalgic conversation with Waterway1 , I think a Cry of Fear based specimen would be rather interesting. This specimen would come in a pair and would act as the Chase Boss. The CoF protagonist, Simon, would act as the specimen. Spooky having taken advantage of his soul after he ends his own life in the bad ending. Sick Simon would act as the Weeping Angel Specimen and Book Simon would act as the Generic Chase Specimen. Room Bosses Remember that Slender fad? O' say around 4 years ago? Yep, I'm talkin' good old forest, keys, and monster. This Gauntlet is pretty self-explanatory. The player is placed in a spoooOOOooky dark forest. The goal being to collect a set number of pages/keys to exit said forest. A monster would be stalking/chasing the player the entire time (deeerrr). (cough cough Perhaps a Slenderman based specimen? cough cough) Boss Bosses Again, pretty self-explanatory. The player will be forced to fight the boss form of Specimen 9. Specimen 9 being significantly weaker or stronger; depending on the player's overall Endless Mode progress. I think a final boss version of Specimen 2 would be awesome. Specimen 2, of course, having his own move-set. I haven't really thought out a full-on fight for Specimen 2 tbh XL. I'll just leave that to you guys XD (It's like 1am at the time of me writing this. Selectable Items It would be neat to gain items via completing Gauntlets to help counter certain enemies throughout the game. Perhaps even gaining lives to prolong Endless mode playthroughs. Examples would be: Gasmask- counters the poison effects of Specimen 10 and Uknown Specimen 3- can't see Specimen 6, Monster 4, and Unknown Specimen 5 while wearing it- limits vision Sword- pretty much an axe upgrade- pushes back most enemies- deals extra damage to Boss Specimens Lantern- counters the foggy/static effect of Specimen 8, Monster 6, and Unknown Specimen 1- increases the chances of being chased by a specimen while in use. Holy Water- resurrects the player to the last save point after he/she is killed- completely depletes the player's stamina for a set amount of time McGroovy Smoothie Juke Box- replaces scary, suspenseful chase music with happy, uplifting chase music! (just a fun little thing I thought I'd throw in) And that's all I've got right now, fill me in on any item ideas if you have any! X3 Base Game A rather small portion of my suggestion list, but heck, why not? Specimens that could use some upgrades... Specimen 12 (The Possessed One) I mean, he's not tooOOOoooo bad. I personally think the hiding scenes are very weak and get boring after the first playthrough. It would help if the player couldn't rely on the music to know when Specimen 12 has left the room. Meaning, his theme would play for a short amount of time before everything would go silent. The player would need to listen for footsteps and grunting to know whether or not Specimen 12 is still in the room. He could even peek through the closet doors from time to time for an extra spook! Specimen 13 I'm going, to be honest. Specimen 13 is my least favourite specimen. She's just so... meh. When you finally do find out how to avoid Specimen 13's attacks, she becomes SUPER easy. Any damage she DOES do to you can be regained simply by waiting on a crate. Not to mention her entire chase lasts around 30 rooms (correct me if I'm wrong). The chase gets stale and monotonous very fast. I personally think it can be improved upon if three simple changes are made... 1. Less rooms~ Maybe cut it to around 25? 2. Less crates~ Spread them out! 3. Make the crates a temporary solution~ She has claws! Use them to slowly destroy those pesky crates!! Specimen 3 Probably the least threatening specimen in the game. Why? He takes waaaaaayyy too long to come out of his holes! The only time I see it come out is when I'm TRYING to see it come out. So like, GO FASTER! That's all I have today! I hope this blog post catches the attention of Psychobilly! Thank you so much for taking the time to read through my suggestions, have a great day/night. Category:Blog posts